tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Time Energy
''Power Rangers Time Energy, ''often abbreviated as "PRTE" 'or simply referred to as "'Time Energy", was the second fan-made EX season adaption of Power Rangers. It was show based on second fan-made Super Sentai EX season Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger. It has some different and same sourcesand the same theme to Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger. This adaption was created by SentaiFantanic2003 and it was about 5 time travelers saving the ancient history worlds and discovers the treasures of ancient times. This series is predeced by Power Rangers Nitro Ninja and succesed by Power Rangers Ghost Force. Synopsis * to be added Characters Rangers Main article: Mythology Rangers * Red Japanese Ranger - Gary * Black Egyptian Ranger - Kyle * Blue Greek Ranger - Freddy * Yellow Roman Ranger - Macy * Pink Chinese Ranger - Jasmine 6th Ranger * Gold Indian Ranger - Nicolas Extra Rangers * Orange Western Ranger - Mark * Purple Sea Ranger - Emily * Navy Time Ranger - Light Lonatusa Extra Heroes * Techno Prince * Green Moai Ranger Power Rangers Ghost Force (Team Up) *Red Ghost Force Ranger - Evan *Blue Ghost Force Ranger - Iris *Green Ghost Force Ranger - Violet *Black Ghost Force Ranger - Brock *Yellow Ghost Force Ranger - Elliot *Gold Ghost Force Ranger - Trevor *Robo Ghost Power Rangers Nitro Ninja * Power Rangers Time Force * Time Force Red - Wesley Collins * Time Force Pink - Jen Scotts * Time Force Blue - Lucas Kendall * Time Force Yellow - Katie Walker * Time Force Green - Trip * Quantum Ranger - Eric Myers Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Red Lightspeed Ranger - Carter Grayson * Blue Lightspeed Ranger - Chad Lee * Green Lightspeed Ranger - Joel Rawlings * Yellow Lightspeed Ranger - Kelsey Winslow * Pink Lightspeed Ranger - Dana Mitchell * Titanium Ranger - Ryan Mitchell Masked Rider Time Turner Masked Rider Computer Circuit Masked Rider Dino Festival Masked Rider Space Drive Allies Time Energy Centre * Time Space Boss * Commander Jack Tolson * General Craig Hall * Professor Conner Rick * Tech Robot 148 Civillains * Mr Davner * Mrs Nabiason * Ms Joan * Craig Vulban * Rosy Vulban * Kado Naian Other Heroes * Power Rangers Ghost Force * Power Ranger Nitro Ninja * Masked Rider Computer Circuit * Masked Rider Dino Festival * Masked Rider Time Turner * Masked Rider Space Drive * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Main article: Minor characters in Power Rangers Time Travel Villains Dead Curse Empire Leaders * Ghost Mask/Dead Spirit Mask (1-59) * Emporer Zenatexa Zod/Nightmare Zenatexa Zod (1-59) * Father Colsseuoger/Zombie Colsseuoger (57-62) General and Notable members * Alabugas (1-59) * Cerssoa (1-59) * Bexbaxxes (1-59) * Oxaosa (1-59) * Fahorgas (1-59) * Killer Knight (15-33) * Sorcerer Muntais (49-50) Other Villains * Scupisuno Sun * Calsso Cross Of Dead * Moonmight Prince * Another Legacy * President Garnalu The Goner * Vampire Rarahupas * Lord Octolasun/Tentaclorpsea * Neo Queen Bansheera * Neo Ransik * Neo Gluto Monsters Alabugas Phantoms # Webakas (1 First Monster) # Fossiltops (5) # Anglefish (10) # Ashmore (11) # Wild Master (16) # Iceiomas (17) # Phoneix (21) # Koachinda (26) # Leragutar (30) # Chompanha (35) # Wavefin (38) # Centiwasp (42) # Stingzard (43/VS Episode) # Clawamus (53) # Seasoaker (Movie) Cerssoa`s Phantoms # Sawslicer (2) # Vineviper (4) # Stone Face (8) # Gallorus (12) # Vemorrior (13) # Gangbull (24-25) # Soundeafer (31) # Bloodrose (34) # Batmaxes (36) # Xrakempus (45 Christmas Monster) # Crosscutioner (52) Bexbaxxes Phantoms # Mummius (6) # Lumalus (7) # Mirroran (9) # Sleepmare (20) # Darkless (22) # Jerekulos (23) # Cursetiki (24-25) # Mrimeran (28) # Vortexvoid (29) # Soulshadow (33) # Stormchaos (37) # Eyescare (42) # Sokar (46) # Hellforcer (48) # Moracluss (Movie) Oxaosa`s Phantoms # Housepage (3) # Archeedler (14) # Gladitaur (15) # Cruelan (18) # Rockquake (19) # Hornzapper (27) # Brixbress (32) # Prismflection (39) # Moonmouth (43/VS Episode) # Quenas De Antio (44) # Gravedeath (50) # Smokemus (51) # Prikegami (53) Other Monsters * Light Angel (Returns Movie) * Dark Angel (Returns Movie) Grunts * Zomgeos * Vular Nulases * Skeledeads Evil Rangers Death Rangers * Death Red * Death Black * Death Blue * Death Yellow * Death Pink Other Evil Rangers * Cursed Red Mythology Ranger - Gary (evil) * Demon Ranger - Zenatexa Zod Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Time Travel) Transformation Devices * Time Drive Morpher * Falcon Drive Morpher * Seven Seas Drive Morpher/Wild Western Drive Morpher * Demon Drive Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Time Badge * Falcon Badge * Sea-Western Badge * Demon Badge Sidearms * Time Sword * Time Spear * Time Blaster * Past of Yesterday Blaster * Present of Today Blaster * Future of Tomorrow Blaster * Time Travel Blast Gun Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Time Travel Legend Blaster * Time Travel Blast Sword * Fuji Sword * Pyramid Spear * Parthenon Axe * Colosseum Lance * Great Wall Bow * Falcon Wing Key/Sword & Shield * Saloon West Blast Gun * Island Treasure Crossbow Other Weapons * TBA Power-Up Mode * TBA Battlizer * TBA Zords Main article: Zords (Time Travel) = Legend:' pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Travel System * Dragon Zord * Sphinx Zord * Pegasus Zord * Griffin Zord * White Tiger Zord Falcon System * Falcon Zord Atlantis Temple System * Saloon Wagon Zord * Pirate Ship Zord USA NASA Shuttle System * Space Shuttle Zord Stone Castle * Dark Dragon Zord Movie-Exclusive Zords * Airship Zord * Lizard Zord Auxiliary Zords * TBA Team Combinations * TBA Alternate Combinations * TBA Armor Type Combinations * TBA Movie-Exclusive Combinations * TBA Episodes ''Main article: Episodes (Time Travel) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA '''Specials * Movies * Songs * Power Rangers Time Energy (Theme Song) Soundtracks Notes See also Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger - Super Sentai ''counterpart. See ''comparison page. Trivia Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Series